Blaine's Hurt Leg and Kurt's Visit
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: So, basically, whenever I'm injured, I like to write about Blaine having the same injury and Kurt comforting him. This is a fic in which Blaine got a hurt leg from a car accident and Kurt comes over to cheer him up (since his meds make him not happy). Also, let's pretend they're both seniors together. And... YES, SEA MONKEYS ARE INVOLVED.


Blaine sighed and looked down at his hurt leg. It wasn't fair. The accident wasn't his fault, so why did the other driver get to walk away without any pain while he was stuck with a stupid, injured leg? He was too hyper to be doped up on pain killers with a temporary limp and by himself all day. It just wasn't fair and it sucked! That's basically what he texted Kurt the day he was stuck home from school. Well, that in a nutshell with a lot more typos and a lot less lucidly, but Kurt understood the gist of it.

Blaine was cuddled up in bed, his left leg propped up on pillows and Moulin Rogue playing on his laptop screen, yet again. In his arms, he held the Margret Thatcher dog that Kurt had given him just a few months ago. He had a book on his chest, but he didn't even remember the main character's name, that's how out of it he's been. He was barely awake when the door opened. When he recognized Kurt, he sat up a little too fast, wincing at the pain he felt in his neck, but he smiled sleepily.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, as he walked through the door, he had a bag in his hand.

"Kurt." Blaine said, still smiling sleepily.

"How're you feeling, baby?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It hurts." Blaine whispered. "And I'm sleepy."

Kurt nodded sympathetically and kissed Blaine's lips softly. "I know, B. I'm sorry. I brought you a little present."

Blaine's smile brightened a little. He finally remembered to pause the movie and slide the laptop off of his bed. "You did?"

Kurt nodded and put the bag onto Blaine's lap. Blaine picked an item out of it and pulled it out slowly. He looked at Kurt with confusion and Kurt chuckled. "Those are sea monkeys."

"Sea monkeys?" Blaine said with a small laugh.

Kurt nodded and pointed inside the water, "See, they're little pets. I figured I couldn't buy you a cat or dog, but they might be nice pets to keep you company while I'm at school."

Blaine's smile got a little bigger and he sat up a little more to hug Kurt. "Thank you."

Kurt kissed him, "You're welcome. I know it's kind of lame, but I hate to think of you being stuck home alone and all lonely."

Blaine nodded as he lay back down. "It sucks."

"I know." Kurt sighed. He moved the sea monkeys from Blaine's lap and onto his side table. "My dad told me I can stay until 8. Is that okay?"

Blaine nodded, smiling as he cuddled back against the pillows. He pulled Kurt down with him. "Can we nap for now?"

"Of course." Kurt promised softly, stroking some of Blaine's ungelled hair.

Soon after that, Blaine was asleep snoring softly as Kurt held him protectively. Kurt didn't feel the least bit sleepy, but he didn't mind holding Blaine. He was glad that he was resting. A few hours later, Blaine's mom called them down for dinner. Blaine insisted on eating dinner at the table, and with help from Kurt, made his way downstairs to eat with his mom and Kurt. They ate together and laughed. Kurt was glad that Blaine was in higher spirits. They went back upstairs and Kurt made sure Blaine applied ice.

And then Blaine had to take another round of medicine. Again, he was resentful of his injuries, almost crying to Kurt as he explained how unfair it was. Kurt ended up calming Blaine, but teaching him how to take care of the sea monkeys, which Blaine enjoyed quite a lot, and then reading a bit to him. Soon enough, Blaine was sleeping peacefully again. Kurt left him with a soft kiss on the forehead and slid out of Blaine's bed. Blaine woke up again around midnight, alone in the dark room. He pulled his stuffed dog a little closer to himself and smiled when he saw the sea monkeys on his bedside table. Although Kurt wasn't there with him, he still felt his comfort, and Blaine would take that over nothing any day.


End file.
